The present disclosure is related to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a multifunction machine.
In recent years in image forming apparatuses, such as a copying machine and a multifunction machine, it is known to provide an apparatus capable of transmitting and receiving various kinds of data to and from an attachable and detachable storage medium such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory or a secure digital (SD) card. In such an image forming apparatus, it is possible to print out an electronic file stored in a storage medium, such as an image file or a document file, and it is possible to save, in a storage medium, an image file such as a document image, read owing to a scanning function included in the image forming apparatus.
In this type of image forming apparatus, when document image data obtained by scanning a document serving as a reading target has been saved in the storage medium, it has been difficult to detach the storage medium until scanning has been terminated and all document image data has been saved in the storage medium. It is necessary to make sure to collect the document and the storage medium after the scanning has been terminated. However, scanning of a document such as a printed book, whose quantity is great, has been generalized owing to the rise of electronic book readers in recent years. In addition to this, for example, the difference between the presences of a large amount of a document and a small storage medium has occurred owing to the downsizing of a storage medium (for example, owing to the commercialization of a USB memory where a projecting portion from a connector is 5 mm). Therefore, there is now a greater concern of leaving behind the storage medium than before.